Dive (move)
|accuracy=100 |category=Beauty |appeal=2 |jam=0 |cdesc=Can avoid being startled by others once. |appealsc=1 |scdesc=Earn +3 if no other Pokémon has chosen the same Judge. |category6=Beautiful |appeal6=2 |cdesc6=Prevents the user from being startled one time this turn. |touches=yes |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=yes |sound=no |field=yes |gen=III |hmrse=yes |hm#rse=08 |hm5=yes |hm#5=06 |hmoras=yes |hm#oras=07 |mtpt=yes |mths=yes |na=no |target=anyadjacent }} Dive (Japanese: ダイビング Diving) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation III. It was HM08 in Generation III and HM06 in Generation V. In Generation VI, it returned as HM07 in . Effect In battle Generation III On the first turn, the user will dive down for one turn and become invulnerable to most attacks, with the exception of and , which will do twice the damage to the submerged Pokémon. The user can also be hit underwater if it was previously targeted by or . , , and will not cause damage during the semi-invulnerable turn. Pokémon can be caught during the semi-invulnerable stage of Dive. Dive's base power is 60. Dive can be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra two appeal points if either the move or was used in the prior turn. It can also be used to start a combination, causing to give extra three appeal points if used in the next turn. Generation IV onwards Dive's base power was raised to 80. Pokémon can no longer be caught during the semi-invulnerable stage of Dive. The user may now be hit while underwater if it is attacked by a Pokémon with , or if the user has No Guard themselves. If a Power Herb is held by the user, Dive can be executed in one turn. Outside of battle Dive allows players to go underwater in dark patches of water while they are ing. The only regions in which these spots (and the HM itself) have been seen are Hoenn and Unova. Thus, it is only an HM in Generations , , and . Description |Dives underwater the first turn and strikes next turn. Dives underwater the 1st turn, then attacks next turn. }} |The user dives underwater on the first turn and strikes next turn.}} A 2-turn attack in which the user dives underwater on the first turn, then strikes in the next turn. |A two-turn attack. The user dives underwater on the first turn, then hits on the next turn.}} |Diving on the first turn, the user floats up and attacks on the second turn. It can be used to dive deep in the ocean.}} |Diving on the first turn, the user floats up and attacks on the next turn.}} |Diving on the first turn, the user floats up and attacks on the next turn. It can be used to dive deep in the ocean.}} |Diving on the first turn, the user floats up and attacks on the next turn.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 33 |41|STAB='}} 44 |44|STAB='}} 26 |26|STAB='}} 26 |26|STAB='}} 26 |26|STAB='}} By HM ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔}} ||✔|✔}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔}} ||✔|✔}} ||✔|✔|STAB='}} ||✔|✔}} By Move Tutor In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series Dive cannot be used unless the user is standing on water. Description |The user gains the Diving status, making it attack strongly on the next turn. It is not possible to link this move. It can't be used without water.}} |Gives the user a Diving status, which causes the Pokémon to charge power for 1 turn, then try a powerful attack on the next turn. You can't link this move and can use it only on water.}} |ダイビングじょうたいになり ちからをため つぎのこうどうで いりょくのたかい こうげきを くりだす このわざは ポケモンタワーでは くりだせない みずがないと つかえない|Gives the user a Diving status, which causes the Pokémon to charge power for 1 turn, then try a powerful attack on the next turn. You can't link this move and can use it only on water}} | UNUSED}} |You'll dive underwater, get the Dive status condition, and do damage to an enemy on the next turn. You'll evade items or moves while you're underwater. But Surf and Whirlpool will hit you, so be careful!}} |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * In The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XII, 's , Lorry, was mentioned to know Dive, but the move was executed off-panel. In the Pokémon Battrio: Aim to be Battrio Master manga In the Pokémon Omega Ruby Crimson Passion and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Indigo Wisdom manga In other generations In battle Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Outside of battle |} |} Trivia * Unlike and , which can be freely known by a Pokémon sent forward to Generation V when said Pokémon is transferred from a game they are not an HM in, a Pokémon with Dive will be prevented from being migrated to Generation IV even in , where Dive is not usable, required, or available to the player without trading. * Dive is the only HM move not to have been featured in the so far. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=潛水 |zh_cmn=潛水 / 潜水 |da=Dykke Dyk |nl=Duik Duiken |fr=Plongée |de=Taucher |el=Κατάδυση Katábusi |hi=दूब जाओ Duub jao |it=Sub |ko=다이빙 Diving |pt=Mergulho |ru=Погружение Pogruzheniye |sr=Ronjenje |es=Buceo |sv=Dyka |tr=Suya Dalma |vi=Lặn }} de:Taucher es:Buceo fr:Plongée it:Sub ja:ダイビング zh:潜水（招式）